Tell Me
by jo-shin
Summary: one shot romantic songfic about Kenshin telling Kaoru about Tomoe. Just read it and tell me your insights by clicking the revie button pls.and pls.be gentle...


Tell me where it hurts- M. Y. M. P.

It was a cloudy day and our favorite rurouni is nowhere in sight. Kaoru was worried she tried to look for him in the bathhouse in the training hall and in the laundry area. But, he is nowhere to be found. "Oh… Kenshin no baka where are you now…oh... don't tell me you wandered again" 'Think again Kaoru dono, he can't wander again because he loves you know that it's just he hasn't told you yet'

"There you are!" This is because our favorite wanderer, burst out of the main gate looking very disturbed but determine and almost like hunting for someone one can't really tell because his bangs are hiding his eyes. You cannot just go somewhere without telling me! What if something happened to you? You already know that I care a lot about you and you just ignore it!" Then, the unthinkable happened,(a/n: ok people be patient with me here ok?) he kissed her, right at her lips. We all know that she didn't mind being kissed by him, still, doubt runs to her mind. So many questions were inside her mind, like; 'What happened up there? Why is he acting this way? Does he really love me?' all those kinds of things. She pulled away from the kiss and then she noticed her face was wet of tears. 'Was he crying?' "Are you crying?" She said to him without knowing what happened. Silence with tension is very hard to bear but she has to so that she could know what happened to the man she loved. He then lift his head up, his eyes are dry but are puffy.

Why is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying?  
Tell me now, tell me now,  
Tell me, why you're feeling this way

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..."he said with a shaky voice. For the first time she saw him breaking down, she doesn't know why but she want him to speak, the opportunity to see the wanderer so weak is very little at most to hear his stories from the past so she asked, "Why are you crying? Kenshin please tell me I want to know. I want to know what happened...to her." Yes, she knew that Kenshin loved a woman before her. First, it was only a feeling, but when she got to seat ant chat with Kenshin's mentor, she was informed that the reason he wandered was because of his promise to a woman that he loved. She also know that she's going to get hurt but, she has to accept that Kenshin did love someone else before her and without her, Kenshin would not wander and would not find her.

I hate to see you so down, oh baby  
Is it your heart  
Oh, breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do?

Kenshin tried to compose himself he has to be strong, he said that to himself. So that, he can tell her about Tomoe, his firt love ad first heart ache. He knew that if he couldn't tell her now, he would not have the chance to. Kami-sama please help me tell about Tomoe to this pecious young woman here before me. Please tell Tomoe that I want to thank her for saving my life without her sacrifice I will not meet this beautiful, sweet and loving nymph. He looks ather after staring at he sky, She was watching him intently, she was bathes in golden sunlight, now he really saw a goddes, a merciful goddess that he knows that will accept and love him, no matter what happened to him when he was still an assassin. Now, it is his turn to pour his heart out to her.

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now tell me  
And I'll love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away

(Kaoru POV)

I know that he is hurting inside, the only way to help him relieve his pain is to let him talk and cry. I know he will talk to me now heknows that I know something about her the woman that he once loved. What I want to know is what really happened to her? Then he suddenly spoke not looking at me but his feet so that his bangs will hide his eyes. He said, "Her name is Tomoe...she was my wife when I was still an assassin in the Tokugawa era. Her fiancee was killed during a bodyguard assignment, before she met me. She was a girl with a lot of guts, she went into the war to avenge her love's death. And, guess who killed him? I did, the first thing I gave her was death but knowing all these she still loved me and tried to hide her feelings for me to save my life a little longer than expected, but when they, the Tokugawa assassins forced her to leave me with the promise that they will spare my life then take hers..."(A/N: The story went on, you know what happenned, I don't need to retell for it is not my story... Well, let's just say that this is part of my disclaimer)

I am now silently sobbing with him. ThenI did something that made hime relax, I hugged him.I hugged him, to assure that he was not alone. i hugged him to assure him of my love. i hugged him to accept him. To accept him as he is, Kenshin "Battousai" Himura, the cold-harted killer turned wanderer to atone for his sins. 'I accept... I do love him... I accept... even if he is...who hewas... I love him, and iwill wlecome him to this house.. to our home as long as he comes back. Will he stay?'

Where are all those tears coming from?  
Why are they falling?  
Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold  
You just need somebody to hold on baby  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces  
Take your broken heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do  
Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now tell me  
And I'll love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away  
Is it your heart  
Oh, breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do?

As if on cue, he pulled out of the long embrace and looked at me in the eyes and said, "That's what I love about you, Kaoru. I promise you, that fro now on, I wont live your side, andi i need to, I will come back home to you. I love you."I was shocked! Was hepsychic?Ohh... he knows me too well...Then, still at thought he pulled me close and kissed me as to assere me that he will keep his promise.To assure me that he won't leave me. to assure me that he does love me...

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now tell me  
And I'll love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away


End file.
